


Barbeque

by hostilecrayon



Series: Drabble Deathmatch [5]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble Deathmatch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touya is skeptical of the food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barbeque

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drabble Deathmatch.

**Barbecue**

"Shindou! These people are eating with their hands!" Akira stared at the people gathered around the table in absolute disgust.

"It's called 'finger food', Touya." Hikaru smirked.

"Why do they call it finger food? We don't call food we eat with forks 'utensil food'." He scoffed.

"Relax, Touya. It's a barbecue, not dinner at the Ritz. Try one of these!"

"I can't even tell what it is."

"Pigs in a blanket." Hikaru said matter-of-factly.

"Why would someone eat something named after a pig?"

"It's hot dogs and bread! The best combination ever!"

"I highly doubt it's the next champagne and caviar."


End file.
